Nate's Salt Desert Dessert
::::::Nate's Salt Desert Dessert! Partake in a new Nate Adventure! Nate's gone missing in the Salt Desert, Bush Whackers! If you've completed Nate's High Jungle Dive and tier two of the Train Graveyard's third field in the Salt Desert, talk to the Town Crier to get started. In this adventure you'll rescue Nate from whatever trouble he's gotten into in the dry and mysterious Salt Desert! This adventure was released on January 28, 2019. Official Codename Blog Nate's gone missing. His last words were that he was going to 'track down a salty dessert', emphasizing track and salty dessert. Natalie suspects he was making a tasteless joke, and has maybe gone somewhere around the Train Graveyard in the Salt Desert region. Start there and look for any clues to his whereabouts! Quest Objective: Search for Nate in the Train Graveyard All puzzles in this area have 72 . Rewards are given for a character of maximum level (So all turn into gold). Quests field puzzle |reward2= |name3= Finding Engine Fuel |type3=main |desc3= Nate appears to have been kidnapped by some ghastly conductor! They've blocked the path, so you'll have to take the long way around. Search the bushes for the Train Engine Fuel to power the train blocking your way forward. |task3= Find 35 Train Engine Fuel |reward3= |name4= Sanded Shut |type4=main |desc4= Nate appears to have been kidnapped by some ghastly conductor! They've blocked the path, so you'll have to take the long way around. Solve the field puzzle to uncover the cargo containing door! |task4= Complete the 72 field puzzle |reward4= |name5= Wrenches for Wrenching |type5=main |desc5= Nate appears to have been kidnapped by some ghastly conductor! They've blocked the path, so you'll have to take the long way around. Find some Rusty Wrenches in the nearby field to open the cargo container door |task5= Find 28 Rusty Wrenches Inspect the cargo container (must have 4500 energy to burn) |reward5= |name6= Scoop the Sand |type6=main |desc6= Nate appears to have been kidnapped by some ghastly conductor! They've blocked the path, so you'll have to take the long way around. Solve the field puzzle to clear away the sand blocking your path! |task6= Complete the 72 field puzzle |reward6= |name7= Blow Hole |type7=main |desc7= Nate appears to have been kidnapped by some ghastly conductor! They've blocked the path, so you'll have to take the long way around. Find Dynamite Sticks in the field to blow a hole in the cargo container blocking your way. |task7= Find 21 Dynamite Sticks |reward7= |name8= Conjunction Junction |type8=main |desc8= Nate appears to have been kidnapped by some ghastly conductor! They've blocked the path, so you'll have to take the long way around. Solve the puzzle to reveal a way forward! |task8= Complete the 72 field puzzle |reward8= |name9= Lever It Go |type9=main |desc9= Nate appears to have been kidnapped by some ghastly conductor! They've blocked the path, so you'll have to take the long way around. Search the bushes for Lever Handles to fix the lever with! |task9= Find 28 Lever Handles Inspect the track lever |reward9= |name10= Track Tied Nate |type10=main |desc10= Nate appears to have been kidnapped by some ghastly conductor! Save Nate from the ghastly conductor! |task10= Find 35 Coal Shovels from the Coal Field Talk to Nate! |reward10= }} Rewards Just Desserts Rewards You Rescued Nate! Completion Reward Achievements }} Tricky Tracks Puzzle Spoiler Completion Rewards: '1 Diamond 1 Jade 4 sapphire 2 ruby ' Minecart Mount Tricky Tracks achievement